Rust
by lotrspnfangirl
Summary: After Dean and Sam were gone, I was left alone and waiting. Impala POV, post SPN.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rust and dust was now the life. There hadn't been an open road or a warm body inside for far too long. They were gone now; first they had been too old to drive and Dean had spent hours cleaning and oiling my body, turning over the ignition and sitting with me in silence, listening to soft rock and my engine purring. Sam would join him sometimes and they would sit in silence; I would reminisce with them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The angel would come at times, his eyes sad as they trailed over me, his fingers trailing against my hood before he would disappear into the small house my family had retired to. He would take me out sometimes, Dean smiling in the passenger seat with my windows opened wide./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then he came alone. He sat on the hood, his knees tucked to his chest, and he cried./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a while before I saw anyone again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Without Dean to check and poke and fix and oil, I sank into the ground, my tires flattening and rims sinking into the earth. Rain, then snow, then sun had my paint cracking and rusting and peeling. The angel would come; he held onto two worn out jackets, twisting the fabric in his hands and he would stare, frozen for hours, until he disappeared with a fluttering of wings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He never came closer, his fingers never brushed my hood, and I sat, rusting and waiting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I remembered what it was like, flying through the night with the boys riding inside, singing and laughing. I can still feel their warmth, their blood and their tears against my worn leather insides. I can smell the grease and gun powder still embedded in my floors. My outsides are failing, weather and time a cruel reminder, but my insides remember./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The neighborhood around me expanded, families and couples moving around and surrounding me with the laughter of children. I remember when the boys were children, Sam with his GI Joe's, Dean with his comics. People mill around, I can see them passing by with curious glances, but none come close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dad," I hear the voice behind me, creeping closer to my trunk. Fingers brush against me, the rust scraping and burning as it peels and flakes and falls. "I think… I think I found it," the woman was whispering, her hands moving down my sides, fingers curling around the handle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The angel appeared; out of sight, clutching the jackets, watching./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know if it will drive, it's locked," the woman circled, staring with wide eyes. She left, the angel left, and again I was alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rain that night, cold and harsh against the decomposition of my flanks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is this it, Dad?" The woman was back, an older man with her, his palm flat and warm against my side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I never thought I would see her again," his voice was old with age, but his eyes as they stared through my windows, peering inside, were familiar. Memories stirred. "Dean was the best father I had, even if it was only for a little while."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's see who owns this place, I'm sure they'll sell her to us," the woman turned back to her own car, the man who used to be the small boy Ben, trailed his fingers over the door once more before following./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The angel appeared, and he approached. Slowly, he reached for my handle, pulling open the door with ease despite the dirt and grime and rust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'll be safe," his voice was thick with emotion and he laid the jackets against my seat, fingers caressing the worn weather. I felt warm; oil and gasoline and fluids pumping through my veins. He knelt on the worn leather and leaned over the seat back, his fingers trailing over the D.W. and S.W. etched into my flesh. He pressed his palm there, it glowed, and with a soft flutter he was gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I waited; my wheels were full, my engine loosened. When they returned, Ben smiled and shook his head, his hands trailing over my smooth exterior before slipping behind the wheel and turning my ignition. I purred to life, laughing, screaming, and crying in relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ben was silent as he pulled the first jacket from the seat, rubbing the material between his fingers. He looked in my glove box, behind each visor, and turned to the back. His eyes caught the initials, and the black seared wings below them, and he smiled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry it took me so long to track you down, Dean would've been right pissed at you being left like that." Ben's hands twisted around my wheel and he pulled me into gear, reversing out onto the street./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The pavement was hot and hard underneath my wheels, the warm body inside of me was singing along to the classic rock on my radio, and I belonged./p 


End file.
